I'll wait for you
by Selphie451
Summary: How Max will be able to comfort Hillary after the incident ? MaxHill (TysonHill at the very beginning)
1. Chapter 1

¤A new story again ! A Max/Hill this time, even if there is a little Tyson/Hill ! Sorry for Tyson and Kenny's fans... ! Don't kill me please ! I don't own Beyblade anyway ! R&R !¤  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tyson quickly checked Hillary's parachute and smiled, encouraging her.  
  
"It's alright! Now go!"  
  
"No! No I won't go without you and Kenny!" She shouted, trying to push him away.  
  
He looked behind him where Kenny and the pilot were trying to put out the flames.  
  
"We'll be fine!" Tyson smiled. "Don't worry! It's better like this, you'll be able to tell the others what happened!"  
  
She glared at him and suddenly noticed the fear, but above all, the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Tyson please! I don't want to leave you guys!" She repeated.  
  
He caressed her cheek gently and kissed her. She shivered, surprised, but eventually returned his kiss in a passionate and desperate embrace.  
  
"Tyson...I don't want to leave you." She murmured, beginning to cry.  
  
"I love you Hillary..." He declared. "Forgive me..."  
  
"Tyson? TYSON!" She yelled, tears running down her face as he took her toward the plane's emergency exit. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"  
  
She knew he was lying. She was perfectly aware that they wouldn't be able to stop the fire.  
  
"Tyson! I want to stay with you!"  
  
He looked sadly at her for the last time.  
  
"Count to five and then pull hard on the cord!" He yelled over the roar of the wind.  
  
"NO! TYSON! Don't you DARE think of throwing me off this plane!" She cried.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
He kissed her slightly and pushed her out to the plane before it was engulfed in flames.  
  
Hillary opened her eyes suddenly and immediately closed them as the bright light in the hospital room hit her. She moaned as she tried to sit up straight.  
  
"Shhh...don't move. You're hurt." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Max?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah...go back to sleep...you need rest."  
  
She smiled slightly,and without noticing the change in her friend's voice, she fell asleep as her medication took effect.  
  
Max got up, dried a few tears and ran off toward the phone.  
  
"Hey! Good morning! How do you feel?"  
  
"Max? You're still here?" She asked while smiling.  
  
"I was worried about you." He declared.  
  
"I feel better...I guess. Thanks, but...what happened?"  
  
Max jumped and got up in a hurry.  
  
"I'm going to tell the doctor that you're awake!"  
  
Hillary nodded, astonished, and tried to remember why she was in the hospital in the first place. Suddenly, her memory returned as Max entered in the room.  
  
"He's on his way!"  
  
"Max, where are they?" She asked, panicking. "How are they? Are they okay? Max answer me! Where's Tyson? What happened to the plane?"  
  
"Hillary..." He whispered, lowering his eyes.  
  
"Please Max! Tell me!" She cried.  
  
"It crashed..."  
  
She looked at him, shaking her head.  
  
"But will they be alright? Are they really hurt?"  
  
Max clenched his hands into fists. He didn't dare look at her.  
  
"MAX!" She cried hysterically.  
  
"I'm sorry Hill...they're dead..."  
  
She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"No...no..."  
  
She burst into sobs as Max gently hugged her.  
  
"Max...please...tell me that's not true!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hillary...I wish it wasn't true!"  
  
"He saved me...I didn't want to leave them! Tyson and...I...I....then...."  
  
"Shh...please calm down Hill. It'll be alright. Stop crying."  
  
"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"  
  
"Don't say that!" Max ordered. "It was an accident! It was no one's fault!"  
  
"Max..."  
  
She placed her head on his shoulder, crying silently.  
  
"Shh...It'll be alright...Shhh..." Max murmured, rocking her and caressing her hair gently.  
  
She hugged him more and closed her eyes, letting her friend rock her slowly.  
  
Max closed his eyes too, trying not to think about his two friends. He'd have to be strong for Hillary. He'd have to protect her now.  
  
¤Well, how was it ? Shall I continue it? Please reviews !¤ 


	2. Chapter 2

¤Next Chapter ! Thanks for your reviews ! I'm happy you like it ! R&R !¤  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hillary smiled weakly at her friend.  
  
"I'm fine Max, believe me." She murmured. "I just want to leave this hospital... Please Max..."  
  
Her voice trembled slightly and she put her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes. She sobbed silently and turned away from her friend so he wouldn't see her tears.  
  
"Hillary?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." She cried. "I'm still...a little confused but...oh Max, please! Don't leave me here..."  
  
He nodded as he hugged her gently.  
  
"I know. Don't worry. I know it's hard...." He replied, hiding his own sadness. "So...I'll talk to the doctor to see if you can come home."   
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Welcome! My home is yours!" Max exclaimed, smiling as they entered his house.  
  
Hillary smiled as she looked around her.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful!"  
  
"Come on! You're bedroom is over here!"  
  
He led her into a big room. It was blue and white, and had a giant window.  
  
"My room is close by. If you need me, any time, day or night, don't hesitate to ask!"  
  
"Thank you Max. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to serve you my lady!"  
  
She laughed slightly and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"You're too nice."  
  
"Oh! I have a surprise for you!" He announced suddenly. "Followed me!"  
  
She obeyed, curious as she followed him into the living room.   
  
"What's going on?" She interrupted herself as she saw what Max was talking about.  
  
"Hi Hill!" A man in Chinese clothes said.  
  
"How do you feel?" A guy with cold blue hair added.  
  
Hillary looked at them, and stayed motionless few minutes.  
  
"RAY! KAI!" She exclaimed, hugging her two friends.  
  
"You look great!" Ray smiled, hugging her back.  
  
She smiled and began to cry again...  
  
"Hey...Hill..." Kai whispered sadly.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you both..." She cried on his shoulder.  
  
"We're happy to see you too!" Ray replied. "We came as soon we could."  
  
Hillary dried her tears and smiled courageously.  
  
"How long are you going to be here for?"  
  
"Two days. Then later, we have to return to Japan for...their burial."  
  
"Oh...yeah...of course...the burial..." She murmured, absent-mindedly.  
  
Max shook his head and sighed, somewhat worried. Hillary's behavior was getting worse day by day. Sometimes she would be totally miserable and wouldn't stop crying. Other times, she was almost too happy, and sometimes she was completely indifferent, as if she couldn't feel anything any more.  
  
Ray and Kai stared at Max, not quite understanding.  
  
"We'll talk about that later." He declared to the two teenaged boys. "Hillary?"  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"I have to go to the police... about...the crash. Mr. Dickinson will be there."  
  
She jumped and glared at him.  
  
"They will want to ask you about it later..." He continue prudently. "But for the moment, I think it would be wise if you stayed here."  
  
"No! No Max!" She protested. "I want to go with you!"  
  
"Not now Hill...you're not in condition..."  
  
She shook her head as tears began to run down her cheeks, again.  
  
"I...I know...I...I'm sorry."  
  
She left the living room and ran to her bedroom.  
  
"Lord... I didn't imagine that she was this upset!" Ray murmured.  
  
"It's only natural." Kai retorted. "She just lost her two bests friends, and she feels guilty because she's alive."  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Take care of her, I'll be back in few hours. She's weak..."He murmured.  
  
"We know. Don't worry."  
  
¤So what ? Should I continue it? Please reviews and tell me what you think ! !¤ 


	3. Chapter 3

¤Well.. It's not a good chapter but it's to introduce the sequel ! So I'm Sorry ! R&R anyway!¤  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Max returned very late in the night, exhausted. Hillary had already fallen asleep while Ray and Kai was waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry, it was longer than expected."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"And..." Max began.  
  
"She's better..." Kai cut him off.  
  
"Max...you should worry about yourself a little bit!" Ray replied. "Not only about Hillary!"  
  
Max lowered his eyes.  
  
"But...she needs us!"  
  
"Yeah, and now there's three of us to comfort her. It's hard for us too, but we have to support each other." Ray replied.  
  
Max nodded, smiling as he placed the box he had in his hands on the table.  
  
"What's that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Tyson and Kenny's things that survived the crash." He murmured. "Well...we should go to sleep now."  
  
They nodded and headed off to their bedrooms.  
  
Hillary was already up when Max finally awoke. She was busy cleaning up the house as he entered in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Max! Breakfast is waiting for you on the table in the dinning room!" Hillary announced, kissing him on the cheek. "Hope you like it! If you want something else, just tell me! Come on!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Max stared at her as she took him in the dinning room and sat him down on a chair.  
  
"I can make you pancakes! Do you want milk, or do you prefer orange juice?" She continued.  
  
"Well...Hillary..."  
  
He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to wake up completely. He look at the table and saw a giant breakfast was already prepared.  
  
"Did you do all of this?!"  
  
"Yeah!" She smiled. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"That's not the problem...well...where is the box that was on this table?" He suddenly asked.  
  
"I put it away in you bedroom! I hope I didn't awake you!" She replied, beginning to clean the windows.  
  
"Hillary..." He sighed, getting up.  
  
He went over to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Hillary stop it. That's enough."  
  
"But...I enjoy this! It doesn't bother me at all!" She protested pushing him away slowly.  
  
"Hillary! That's not what I'm talking about!" He said firmly.  
  
She glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand..." She murmured.  
  
"You understand perfectly! Hillary, stop lying to the others and to yourself!"  
  
"I'm...not..."  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
She turned her head and looked out the window, avoiding Max's eyes. The whole city extended before her, and the sunrise was spectacular!  
  
"You don't have to act like everything's alright!" Max shouted, forcing her to look at him. "You're sad! We're all sad! Why are you acting like everything is normal!? Why are you hiding your pain? Do you want to forget your friends!? It is not fair! Stop preoccupying yourself to not think about think! It is necessary that you remember them! You won't overcome your pain if you don't face it!"  
  
"You...you can't understand! It's different!" She murmured, trying to contain herself from bursting out in sobs.  
  
"Why?! Let me try to comfort you! Tell me! I'm your friend!"  
  
She hide her face in her hands.  
  
"It's...Tyson..."  
  
Max frowned.  
  
"Hillary...I know that..."  
  
"No! You don't! He told me he loved me!" She shouted, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I have to forget him! It's too hard remembering him! He told me he loved me just before he died Max! I can't...I can't think about it! It's too hard to imagine...that we wasted all this time, and that...I'll never be able to tell him how I'm feel! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"  
  
She fell in his arms, totally desperate, crying like she had never before.  
  
"I'm sorry Hill..." He murmured, shocked, hugging her gently. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
¤Well... Review please!! Thanks ! ¤ 


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

Hi everyone ! I'm really sorry to make you wait but... well I'm not going to tell you everyting wrong in my life so, I'm just sorry !!! Hope you'll like this chapter anyway! Kisses !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
  
"Tyson did WHAT!?" Ray exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kai sighed. "After almost 6 years, he finally declared his crush, and just before he died! Typically Tyson..."  
His voice was sad. He had been shocked as well once he heard the news.  
  
They were all a family, and now, their little sister needed help.  
  
"I understand now why she was so perturbed before. How is she now?"  
  
Max nodded silently and sighed.  
"She felt asleep" He replied. "I don't think she's been sleeping a lot since the accident. It's better that she takes a rest before tomorrow."  
  
"Why before tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow the police will come to ask her about the crash. I'm not sure she's ready though. Maybe we should..."  
  
"We can't protect her from that." Kai cut him off. "We can only be there for her...you know that Max."  
  
Ray placed his hand on Max's shoulder and smiled.  
"She's strong, isn't she?" He said. "She will need time, but she'll survive."  
  
"I'm going to check on her."**  
  
**"Max." Kai warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know how you feel...but..."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner." Max cut him off.

* * *

"Hillary?"  
  
"I'm sorry Max." She sobbed. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to...but I was...well...you know..."  
  
"Yeah...don't worry, it's ok. I...I understand."  
  
"And you?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"How do you feel?" She asked, tears in her eyes. She realized that she wasn't the only one suffering.  
  
"It's hard, but I'll survive."  
  
"Oh Max..." she murmured.  
  
She got up and hugged him with all the strength she had.  
  
"Don't leave me...please Max! I don't want to lose you too. Please!"  
  
"I won't..."  
  
She continued to cry on his shoulder and slowly began to calm down.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That box in your bedroom....what is it?  
  
"Oh yeah. That's all they could find after the crash."  
  
Hillary closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Can I...can I see it?"  
  
"Hillary, I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Please?" She sniffled. "I want to. Please Max...please! I really need to!"  
  
He nodded slightly and went to search for the box.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked gently for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yeah..." She smiled. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Instinctively she squeezed his hand in hers before he opened the box. There wasn't many things inside, but one item drew her attention.  
  
"Oh my God! It's....Dragoon!"  
  
She took the Beyblade carefully and looked at Max.  
  
"Why? Why isn't it destroyed?"  
  
"Tyson protected it..." Max explained. "...with his body."  
  
Hillary smiled sadly and shook her head. "He liked this stupid spinning top so much!"  
  
She dried a few tears and pressed the Beyblade against her chest, trembling slightly.  
  
"Max? I would like to keep it...is that alright?"  
  
"Of course you can! Look..."  
  
He took something from the box and showed it to his friend.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Dizzy..." He murmured.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is the Dizzy's internal memory chip. I'll ask mom if she can try and restore it."  
  
"That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! There is one last thing they found. I think you should keep it too."  
  
She began to cry again as he gave her a red and blue cap. Suddenly, he threw herself in Max's arm.  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
She smiled despite her tears and put the cap on her head.  
  
"He'll always be in my heart thanks to you. You're the most sweetest person I have ever met Max! Thank you for being such a good friend!"  
  
"It doesn't matter...you deserve it! Now... you can begin your mourning and I'll help you... I'll be there, I promise!"

_Review please !! _


End file.
